1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Sealed Insulation Displacement Connector (IDC) and, more specifically, to an IDC connector wherein the connection between an insulated conductor and electrical terminal is surrounded by an elastomeric material such as a closed cell foam dielectric insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
IDC connectors have been known for many years, typical connectors of this type being set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,055 to Huffnagle et al which is exemplary of such prior art. In IDC connectors of this type, one or more metal terminals having slotted beams is secured in an insulating housing which generally has a top and bottom portion arranged to be closed to force the insulated conductors within the slots of the beams. Such conductors are then terminated as the edges of the beams pierce through the insulation and springably engage the conductors. Devices of this type are widely used in many applications throughout industry. Years of experience, however, have shown that the quality of connection can deteriorate due to cable strains, vibration, thermal cycling due to variations in surrounding atmosphere and, from time to time, due to airborne impurities carried in the environment of use. These problems have become more evident as the IDC connections have been employed in more and different uses than originally intended. For example, in uses for interconnecting telephone cable, which is more exposed to the elements, the foregoing problems have been countered by the use of grease which tends to seal the interconnection area. The patent of Freudenberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,950 shows such use, relative to an IDC connection. The problem with grease is that it may flow solid in extreme cold, that termination is made difficult. Additionally, grease does not provide structural support or strain relief to the interconnected insulated conductor. In fact, grease is messy in use and difficult to apply in assembly and production.
Finally, the present invention answers a growing need for electrical devices that non-technicians can use to interconnect computer and telecommunication networks and devices.